Yasuke
Yasuke is apart of Yingyue Jiang's Legion of Cuteness. Though young-looking, Yasuke has been through countless fights and wars and has fought alongside one of the most (in)famous warlords of all time, Oda Nobunaga in the turbulent and warlike times of ancient Japan. Yingyue took him into her legion after Nobunaga's death and subsequent resurrection by her at Nobunaga's request. Background Yasuke was a African slave speculated to have been from South Sudan. He had served Jorge Alvarez as a soldier for a good part of his life and was considered the most outstanding of all his workers. He was later on sold to an Italian Jesuit Alessandro Valignano, who took note of not only his exceptional dedication to work, but his incredible height and physical strength as well. While with Alessandro Valignano, Yasuke visited parts of the East Africa, East and South-East Asia during Alessandro's missionary visits. Yasuke would follow the man as one of few that he took with him to the land of Japan. Pretty much as soon as her foot touched the soil of Japan became a person of interest to the entire country. The news of Yasuke's arrival and the rumors surrounding him didn't take long before they reached the ears of Oda Nobunaga. Intrigued and curious about the rumors invited the warlord Yasuke so that he could see him for himself. Oda believed Yasuke to be either a guardian demon or "Daikokuten," a god of prosperity usually represented by black statues in temples. Yasuke was bought by Oda, and was initially viewed as a source of entertainment as he was a novelty, but after showing off his physical strength in a sparing match between fifthteen trained soldiers and he was quickly made one of the warlord's retainers, and was enthusiastically trained to be his bodyguard. Oda just loved talking with Yasuke about his experiences as a foreigner. During the years of 1581 and 1582, he became one of Nobunaga's closest retainers, and was one of few that the warlord considered a true friend. What happened after the Honno-ji Incident had passed is up to debate, but there is little doubt that he was apart of the events that lead up to Akechi Mitsuhide's death. Appearance Yasuke is a muscular man of towering height with dark chocolate skin. He always carries his three swords along with him strapped to his back. Yasuke wears a white oxford shirt with a black t-shirt underneath it. He ties a floral captain's jacket around his waist. He wears formal black slacks and black leather combat boots with a black and red gauntlet on his left arm. All three of the swords he has on his person are the three Nobunaga no Tsurugi, which are a gift from his former lord. He's been noted to have a sturdy, strapping body and a handsome face that makes him popular with the ladies. As Daikokuten, he wears a heavy, high density black armor and a muscular body suit. All armored sections feature fully-functional crimson eyes with snake-like pupils. These eyes are not as much of an intimidation as much as the mask he wears; a completely black, two large horned helmet with no features or visor, appearing to have no face at all, a feature that paralyzes even Izaya in fear. In his female form she grows in size to perfectly fit the armor. He has however pointed out that a certain part of her anatomy have never managed to go fully back to its former size since she bore the armor for the first time. Personality Yasuke is a loyal Servant that is very devoted to protecting and serving his master. Yasuke is a very serious individual who was usually extremely focused on the task at hand and rarely shows any emotion beyond stoicism. While he may seem cold and utterly devoid of any emotion outside of stoic indifference, he is a deeply caring and kind-hearted person, futhermore he is on casual terms with his current master and former master. His manner of speech and demeanor when serious resemble that of a honorable Samurai. He can see through people's deceptions through their mannerisms and he isn't one to take being played for a fool lightly. There are few things that can embarrass or get Yasuke down, but in his female form she struggles with a certain part of her anatomy. Yasuke can also be very cruel under certain circumstances and doesn't mind enjoying a heated battle with a strong opponent. When it comes to dealing with women Yasuke is clumsy because he has no prior experience with them outside of respect towards a master or his fellow legion members. He often goes to Izaya when he is confused about such matters. Powers and Abilities |-|Male= Superhuman Physical Characteristics (far superior to even most Super-soldiers), Master Swordswoman (Yasuke is an expert at swords as he was able to fight a Blazing Inferno Huozai without much problem, later he fought against several of Wiccaphobia's elite warriors without any injuries. Even when he was human, Yasuke was considered a threat to all who faced him in combat. He was also expertly trained in various ninja and military techniques. Holds his sword in his non-dominant hand to give his opponent a chance.), Expert Martial Arts (Was taught the ways of the sumo and an ancient boxing equivalent during his time serving Nobunaga), Weapon Mastery (Was taught how to use a rifle, long bow, nodachis and naginata when he went to Japan), Immortality (Type 1, Type 2; can survive a fatal blow, Type 3; Type 4 - After dying, members of the Legion of Cuteness will automatically resurrect themselves to continue fighting; Type 8 - He has even returned to life after being existence erased by Bete Noir's Retgone), Self-Sustenance (All Types), Extrasensory Perception (Can see invisible beings and detect souls. He can even see a soul's specific characteristics which allows him to identify others just by sight), Analytical Prediction, Intangibility (Yasuke can turn his body into pure black lightning, gaining its speed and characteristics and making it difficult to attack him physically.), He can "ride" any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill, Fate Manipulation (Yasuke always has a chance to overcome impossible odds; Legion of Cuteness members can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes), Reactive Power Level and Electricity Manipulation (He gradually grows in all parameters depending how much danger his master is in, and how much he wants to protect her. When protecting his master his sword is surrounded in an aura of black lightening that will also surround other weapons that he gets a hold of, enhancing all attacks in a manner similar to Electric Blade. This aura grows stronger over time and with the amount of danger his master is in. Can be activated if used in self-defense and even when not activated his body gives off a black lightening electric discharge ), Sealing (Great Sealing Slash can seal several Earth Demons simultaneously; he can even project a 6 meter long slash that travels 100 miles that has this same effect. Great Sealing Slash seals the target within Yasuke's blade until he runs out of stamina), Unconventional Precognition (Yasuke was pretty much born with animal like instincts, something that helped him survive the African savanna as a hunter and soldier well before he was enslaved by the Portuguese. These animalistic instincts were honed through his duties as Nobunaga's personal bodyguard and weapons training. It is one of the reasons that Yasuke was as exceptional of a bodyguard as he was, being able to see through his quarry's style and take advantage of it. It is historically documented that it was similar to a battle premonition and danger sensing.), Unconventional Power Nullification via Battle Tension (Can passively prevent the opponents from activating defensive or offensive abilities in battle; the opponent must choose one or the other to use and after choosing they cannot change their choice. The combat-related special techniques of Yasuke's opponents are nullified within 10 meters of him.), Can change gender at will (Provides a bonus to negotiations with both men and women and nullifies skills, abilities, and powers that target a specific gender), Existence Erasure and Durability Negation plus Healing (His basic attacks bypass durability and resistances on a conceptual level. Even beings with high-godly regeneration cannot easily recover from a hit from him. Each successful attack also heals him equivalent to the damage dealt), Regeneration (High-Godly, however, his regeneration powers only work on life threatening injuring), Enhanced Senses (All of his senses are on such a high level that they are borderline Cosmic Awareness; was a vastly skilled hunter in life and was once able to track down a kidnapper with very little clues to go by to find the child. He can sense those who can hide their presence), Acausality (Type 5. Like the rest of the members of the Legion of Cuteness, Yasuke is beyond space-time and does not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of Creation and beyond Causality. Being that he is not historically documented well, Yasuke is impossible to known anything about him even with Psychometry or Nigh-omniscience), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Yasuke can transport himself and his opponent to a pocket dimension where time passes differently for a one-on-one duel. In this dimension he has an army of cheetahs, hyenas and lions that follows his every command with the same powers as himself. This pocket dimension looks like an torrid savanna and he can use it to transport himself to the real world version of the area once deactivated.), Healing Negation via Anti-Heal (Lowers enemy healing magic to 70% power. Slows the speed of all levels of regeneration by 90%), Mastered Rage (Yasuke is able to channel his savage rage into combat while remaining completely calm and in control of himself. When doing this his offensive and defensive powers go up exponentially), Non-Corporeal (As a member of the Legion of Cuteness, Yasuke is not a physical being), Soul Manipulation (Yasuke is capable of destroying souls with normal attacks), Forcefield Creation (Can create godly-energy barriers that reflects projectiles back to the attacker at three times the power and speed), Non-Physical Interaction (Much like Jewels and Witches, Yasuke can fight Ex Nihilo which are non-corporeal conceptual beings), Resistance Negation (His Ceremonial Swords bypass just about any type of innate or magical resistance), Energy Absorption (His ceremonial swords are the crystallization of Yasuke's devotion and loyalty to his former lord. These swords are most effective against beings that are either divine or eldritch. All of his ceremonial nodachis can absorb energy based attacks absorbing kinetic energy, magical attacks and psychic attacks, basically blocking them and acting as a shield while absorbing the energy. The energy absorbed can be either kept as a store of backup power, or can be fired off in a beam of any shape furthermore said beams have the same properties as his swords. His Ceremonial nodachis cannot be absorbed, copied or replicated as they are specifically meant only for him and attempting to do so turns your stat buffs against you and destroys your mind and soul.), 'Statistics Amplification' (Yasuke can enhance other weapons that he already possess or finds with the same effects of his ceremonial swords. Temporarily adding its own existence to the chosen object, making it both crystallization of Yasuke's devotion and loyalty as well as its own identity. This both buffs the weapon with all of the swords original power, and gives it its effectiveness against divine and eldritch beings), Instinctive Reaction (All three of his swords fights, moves and warns Yasuke on their own without any consent; his swords can react to attacks that take 1/4th of a plank instant. Legion of Cuteness members' bodies automatically blocks incoming attacks without thinking), Statistics Reduction (With the Ceremonial Nodachis, the power of enemy attacks are halved and prevent paralysis), Magic Negation (It is said that the rifle that he used was actually a Witch Gun that he made with his knowledge of African Shamanism. Witch Guns are weapons specifically made to kill evil spirits and magical beings. He can manifest thousands of these special rifles with ease anywhere he wants and the bullets travel sub-light speeds.), Multilingual (innately speaks and understands every verbal and nonverbal language in existence), Black Lightening Manipulation (Can generate and manipulate powerful electric bolts of black lightening that are more powerful than standard electric bolts and bypasses immunity to electrical attacks and prevents the opponent from absorbing and redirecting it. His attacks bypass armor insulation, and they, as well as their weapons will see their movements dull for dozens of seconds if they try to block his black lightening attack. The high voltage of his black lightening causes the opponents limbs to spasm uncontrollably, boil their blood into vapors, and will make the opponent feel like their insides were being shredded by a meat grinder. His black lightening incinerates even the densest metals into dust. His Black lightening can kill a type 9 immortals as it was made to killed Bete Noir. Black Lightening travels two hundred times the speed of light.), Damage Boost (Passively boosts the damage of his electricity attacks by 70% when fighting sword users), Swordbane (Passively increases the user's damage output and Evasion by 85% when the enemy is using a sword. It also effectively cuts the enemy's hit rate 33% and stacks with each sword that they use eventually making all attacks from the opponent miss if they use more than four swords.), and Intuitive Aptitude (The ability to quickly evaluate and understand new concepts within a short amount of time. Ranging from learning new languages, mastering weapons and strategies, to even learning new skills that can be learnt. Ever since Yasuke was a slave, he did everything in his power to be exceptional in order to survive. He quickly completed different tasks with great efficiency, and remembered every order given with perfect clarity. When granted freedom as a samurai, Yasuke poured countless hours into all ways of combat, and excelled at all of them before 2 years had went.) Resistance to assimilation-based abilities, existence erasure, coincidences, mimicry-based abilities, destiny, fate, much like Jewels and Witches, Yasuke is highly resistant to having his immortality removed by outside forces, paradoxes, memory manipulation, high-level reality warping, poisons, toxins, higher dimension negation, negation resistance, disease, conventional weapons (can only be harmed by conceptual and magical weaponry), Fear Manipulation (Intimidation doesn't work on Legion of Cuteness members), instant death (reflects instant death abilities/spells back to caster), power absorption, power nullification, conceptual manipulation, emphatic, transmutation, Illusions, Life Manipulation & Death Manipulation (Through the blessing of Kannon), Negation Resistance (has a high resistance to having his resistances negated), plot-based defenses, probability, his fighting style cannot be copied, durability and resistance bypassing (due to her clothes), Possession & Mind Manipulation (All Legion members are naturally resistant to being possessed and mentally influenced i.e. hypnotized and mind controlled), time manipulation and Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”) Also: Yasuke, much like all Legion members, lacks a true body meaning that he doesn't have a physical form, soul or blood. All resistances are on a conceptual level |-|Female= All previous abilities to a far greater degree but now has: Mind Manipulation (Can enthrall both men and women alike and influence their decisions and immobilize foes by simply flaunting her bosom towards them), Existence Erasure and Durability Negation (Her butt can erase her target from existence, making it so they never were as long as she hits the opponent twice), Electricity Manipulation (Her Thighs and posterior contains vast amounts of black electricity which she can release when kicking or hitting people with her bum), Gravity Manipulation (Can generate a gravitational pull with her butt so strong that space is twisted and time is stretched, so millennia pass with each millisecond), and Acrobatics |-|In Armor= Invulnerability (His armor is a conceptual defense that nullifies all but the strongest conceptual attacks; the more eldritch or divine his opponent is, the more resistant it is towards their attacks.), Reactive Evolution (The armor grows resistant to anything that injures it over time. If the opponent can bypass defenses or durability the armor will slowly gain a resistance to it), Strength Absorption (The armor has the ability to absorb the strength, stamina, durability, speed of any being it comes in contact with to augment the already godly physical condition that it grants to unparalleled heights however his agility decreases greatly as well.), Fear Aura (The armor has an imposing demonic aura about it and is even larger than Yasuke's 201cm frame.), Size Shifting (In order to actually fit the armor, grows Yasuke in size to perfectly fit the armor. However, when female, her bust size does not decrease back to its former size.), True-Flight, Damage Transferal (Any effects, physical or magical, direct or indirect will also affect the opponent), Status Effect Inducement Removal (The armor can remove status effects that Yasuke is afflicted with), and Spatial Manipulation (Able to control dimensional space by compressing it around himself, allowing the ability to achieve great speeds and reaching far places in short time) Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C, vastly higher when holding sword in dominant hand | 1-B when empowered by Legionnaire Boost Attack Potency: Large Building+ (With a single punch from his left hand he destroyed a heavily armored combat mech that dwarfed the Burj Khalifa three times over.) higher when holding his sword in his dominant hand | Hyperverse level when empowered by Legionnaire Boost (Should be on par with Shining Jewels, Great Ancient Gods, The Emodiments and Witching Hour Witches, but is massively weaker compared to his master). Can ignore durability and resistances in a variety of ways. Speed: Relativistic+ (Comparable to Super-soldiers who can run at sub-light speed which is 99% the speed of light.) Lifting Strength: Class K (Has lifted up a air craft carrier with his left arm before with ease). Striking Strength: Large Building Class. Can trade blows with fodder tier Super-soldiers who can compress an entire skyscrapers down to the size of a dime. | Hyperverse versal when empowered by Legionnaire Boost Durability: Large Building+. On par with the fodder tier Super soldiers (Can survive the explosion of a mech that was three times the size of the Burj Khalifa that was struck with three tactical nukes one right after the other) | Hyperverse level (Comparable to Shining Jewels and Witching Hour users at full power; he was completely unaffected by a retcon to the entirety of his master's own Creation) Intelligence: Genius. Yasuke is able to analyze anything about his opponents, and predict how they will act next, a feat Yingyue compared to as if she was fighting against herself. His swordsmanship is also said to be at Sword God’s level who is a master swordsman who has been alive for 300 centillion years. He is praised as a genius in warfare by Oda Nobunaga himself. Yasuke is an extremely cunning fighter to the point that even Dà-xiá who has mastered every single martial arts in the multiverse considers him her equal. Historic documents site Yasuke as the brilliant strategist that made highly thought out guerrilla warfare plans that were capable of securing victory before the enemy could respond. Stamina: Irrelevant (Legion of Cuteness members transcend the concept of fatigue and rest due to Yingyue's blessings) Range: Extended Melee range higher with his nodachis, thousands of kilometers range with his powers Weaknesses *Can only use his Daikokuten armor for a short amount of time as it puts an immense strain on his body, leaving him unable to move or fight afterwards temporarily. **Armor needs time to replenish itself outside of combat. **His teleportation ability appears to have a short channeling time, leaving him open to enemy attacks. Trivia *Yasuke has completed 847 official missions in total: 122 D-rank, 147 C-rank, 216 B-rank, 323 A-rank, 39 S-rank. Category:Sword Users Category:Swordsman Category:Male Characters Category:Property of Imouto-tan